Christmas Dragons
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: Joey makes a wish on a star to have everyone's favorite Duel Monster dragon come to life. Now everyone has a dragon but life's going to be different with a dragon. COMPLETE!
1. Wish on a Star

Christmas Dragons 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. End of story.

A/N: I was flipping through several fics my friends had and one caught my eye and I read it and it gave me this inspiration. It was by Dragon Servant Kida and I thank you so much for it to. Anyways, this is a Christmas fic and I want to see if I can finish it by Christmas Eve so here goes.

Chapter One: Wish on a Star

Joey Wheeler sat on his messy bed flipping through his deck trying to come up with a good strategy on defeating Seto Kaiba, but nothing worked. He sighed and continued to flip through until he saw his favorite card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Joey separated it from the rest of his deck and looked straight at his powerful card. The great black dragon seemed to be real and how he wished that it were.

He dreamt about his dragon coming to life and how he would ride it through the clouds. But in any sense of the world, dragons weren't real. The closest he came to it was in duels. He would summon Red Eyes and how he wished to pet it. With a sigh, he set his deck down and leaned the card next to it. He looked out the window and saw a very bright star.

With a grin, he remembered how he and his little sister Serenity used to wish on stars and now he was about to do something he hadn't down for years, wish on a star. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I wish that everyone's favorite dragon of the game Duel Monsters came to life." Opening them back up, he looked around the room even though he knew that it wouldn't come true, expecting his Red Eyes to be there but no, just a very messy room.

Joey looked back at his card and grinned. Even if he couldn't have a real Red Eyes, he could still summon it and have it be right there, no matter what. Joey stretched his sore muscles and cracked his neck. Tossing his covers back, he climbed into his bed and flicked his table lamp off. "Good night, Red Eyes," he said before going to sleep. His card glowed a deep red and shook violently. A small sound was heard through the room as a dragon crawled out of the card. About as long as an unsharpened pencil and six inches tall, the Red Eyes Black Dragon crawled clumsily to Joey's pillow and curled up to sleep, right next to his head.

A/N: Okay, please tell me what you all think. I'm still trying to write this by Christmas so I'm going to post every chapter up as soon as I can. Please review. Thanks!


	2. Dragons Everywhere

Chapter Two: Dragons Everywhere

Joey woke up the next morning to a very hot neck. He rubbed it and felt his sweat. He sat up and continued to rub the sweat off. He turned to see what had caused his to sweat in the night and saw a small dragon. He jumped out of bed and then looked around the room to find his card on the nightstand. It was lying down face up on the nightstand with claw marks on it and the wood of his table. "What the?" he looked at the small dragon again, who looked very comfortable, curled up breathing smoke out of its nostrils.

He quietly went over to the side of his bed and very gently poked the sleeping dragon in its side. The tiny dragons head raised and looked at Joey with deep ruby red eyes. It then looked at Joey's finger and sniffed it. Joey froze as the dragon bite his finger but it was drawing blood, more like holding it. He looked at the dragon and the dragon released his finger. "Hi to you too," he said and using the same finger, stroked it's scaly head. "I guess that my wish came true then, you are real and now you're here." The dragon growled slightly as if agreeing and stood up and stretched, slightly ripping Joey's pillow.

Joey grimaced but shrugged it off. He then looked around the room. "There is no way I can keep a dragon in here. This room is a mess but I want to keep him…er…her…it here. Guess I got to clean my room," he said and froze as he felt little claws climb up his back and onto his shoulder through his t-shirt. "After I clean this up, I have to find out what you are and name you. But first, my room," he said and started to pick up his dirty clothes off of his floor, the doorknob and off of his chair.

He piled them into a corner until he found his dirty clothesbasket. He put them in there and then started to clean up the pizza boxes he had scattered all over his room. One by one, the pizza boxes were put into the garbage bags he got from the kitchen and stuffed them in there. He piled the three bags by the door and started to clean up the books, magazines, old school work and cards up from the floor and desk. The dragon during that time had crawled off of his shoulder and flew to his bed again, watching Joey clean up the messy room.

It sneezed as dust flew from some of the things he picked up, scaring Joey out of his wits at the little noise it made. "Oops, sorry. I'm trying to make sure that you can stay in my room so that way if you're lost, I can look for you and not have to worry about you hurting yourself," he said with a smile and the phone rang. He picked up the phone off of his desk and clicked the phone button. "'Lo?"

"Joey? Hey It's Yugi. You got a sec?" he heard over the phone. Yugi Muto was one of his best friends and the person who was like a brother to him. "There's something weird going on. I woke up and there was a Curse of Dragon looking at me this morning. What about you?" the King of Games asked.

Joey looked at the dragon and sweat dropped. "Yeah Yugi, something like that happened to me as well," he told the small duelist. "I'll meet you and the others at your place in half an hour and I'll tell you what happened," he said.

Yugi looked at his phone and then stuck it next to his ear again. "You know how this happened?" he asked. The Curse of Dragon was curling itself up around Yugi's neck and slept. It was the same size as the Red Eyes Black Dragon; in fact, every dragon was the same size.

Joey slapped his forehead. He shouldn't have said that. "Yeah Yug, but I'll tell you later. As I said, I'll meet you and the others at your place in half an hour, I hate to clean my room," he told truthfully. After saying his goodbyes, he went back to cleaning up his room, neatly placing things where they belong and stacking CDs on his desk shelf and stacking books next to his bookbag. All he had to do left was take the dishes to the kitchen, take out his room's trash and make his bed. Simple enough, or so he thought.

Joey slowly made his way around his house, not wanting to wake up his father and set the dishes in the sink. He walked his way back to his room and picked up two out of three bags of trash. What amazed him was that the Red Eyes had flew to the trash bags and grabbed the plastic and flapped its wings hard. The bag floated up three to four inches and he and the dragon took them outside to go into the giant trashcan. With no socks on and with an old t-shirt and short sleep pants, Joey quickly ran through the snow and ran back to the house, with the dragon following him quickly.

He walked back to his room and felt the tiny dragon crawl on his shoulder again. He grabbed his pillows and threw them to the ground. He pulled the blankets up to the head of the bed then put his pillows back. His room was clean, that was the scary part. He looked around the clean room and grinned again. He was beginning to like this idea of a clean room.

Joey went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown hoodie. He pulled off his sleep shirt and slipped into his clean shirt, same with his pants. (A/C: I won't write that part because guaranteed, some fan girl is going to droll) Finally finished getting dressed for the cold, he pulled out his sock and put them on his feet. The little dragon grabbed onto part of his shirt and tugged a little, almost as if asking what he was doing.

"Hey, don't do that, you'll either rip it or stretch it out," he said pulling his shirt back. The dragon growled slightly and jerked its head, tugging the shirt away. "What are you a dog or a dragon?" he asked letting the Red Eyes Black Dragon pull on his shirt as he tied his shoes. Standing up, he felt the dragon let go and pulled on his hoodie. "Come on, it's cold outside and I don't want to have to deal with a sick dragon," he said, picking up the tiny Red Eyes and sticking it in his giant hoodie pocket.

He walked through his living room and out the front door, just in time to see snow starting to fall all over again. It was Christmas time and kids everywhere were playing in the snow. Several kids now had small dragon following them around, Zombie Dragon, Fairy Dragon and even Luster Dragon 2 and other rare dragons. All of that was possible because of his wish.

A man had stopped Joey in the middle of the street. "Hold it right there punk. Give us your money and we'll let you go," he said cracking his knuckles.

"Us?" Joey asked with a raised eyebrow. There wasn't any one with the thug so what did he mean by us?

"Me and my Fire Dragon, you idiot!" the thug said and sure enough, a small dragon made of out fire had shown itself in front of the two of them. Joey knew this dragon by the card and knew that his Red Eyes could defeat it.

With a grin, Joey pulled his hands out of his hoodie's pocket and raised them high in the air. "I don't have any money on me, you can check," he said and the thug stuck a hand in the pocket, only to pull it away a second later. His hand was burnt and the tiny Red Eyes popped its head out of the pocket, only to snort at the thug.

The thug looked at the tiny dragon and began to get scared. "That's a Red Eyes. Forget it man, I'm out of here!" he said and ran off, dragon following behind him.

Joey nodded and looked at the dragon in his pocket. "That'll teach him, right?" he asked and lowered his hands. The dragon growled softly and was petted before curling back up. Joey stuck his hand back into his pocket and walked to Yugi's house, grinning the whole way there.

A/N: Please review. I want to know if I should continue this fic or not and I want to know if it's good enough. Please tell me.


	3. Explanations

Chapter Three: Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the names. I found them in movies or books.

A/N: Of course I'm going to add Seto; he was one of the main reasons for doing this fic. Thank you for reviewing. Here are some cookies while you all read. Enjoy.

Joey finally made it to the Kame Turtle Game Shop and opened up the shop's door. "Hello Joey," he heard a deep voice say. There at the counter was Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather.

"Hey gramps. How's business?" Joey asked. Solomon Muto was the very one who taught Joey how to duel. Even though he ran his own game shop, he had time for Yugi and his friends.

Solomon laughed. "It's going well, nothing new but the little dragon following Yugi around. That boy seems to be busy with Duel Monsters all the time it seems. If I still had my dragon card, I'm sure that it'll come to life as well," he said remembering his Blue Eyes White Dragon he used to own before Seto Kaiba ripped it up.

Joey patted the old man on the back as he was passing by to go upstairs to the house. "I'm sure that you'll get a dragon, if not you can always borrow Yugi's," he said and raced up the stairs. He opened up the door and walked through. Yugi's living room was huge and inside was everyone with a dragon. Joey took off his shoes and replaced them with bedroom slippers. "Hey guys!"

Tea Gardner turned her head and looked at her blonde haired friend. "Hey Joey," she said happily and a Petite Dragon flew next to her head. The cute, limbless dragon closed its blue green eyes and made noise that sounded like a chirp and a growl mixed.

Joey sat next to Tea and was greeted by his friends Tristan Taylor and Yugi. "Joey, you told me that you know how these dragons came along, how?" Yugi asked as his Curse of Dragon tickled his ear with its wing. The yellow dragon flew from Yugi's shoulder down to his lap before resting its head on his knee.

Joey sighed and took off his hoodie. A small roar was heard. "Oops, I'm sorry, I forgot that you were in there Red Eyes," he apologized and pulled out that said dragon. Red Eyes growled and climbed to his shoulder and curled around his neck. "Okay, I was in my room last night and trying to come up with a way to defeat Kaiba and I stop at my Red Eyes. I set the card down and made a wish on a star. I wake up this morning and here it was, my Red Eyes Black Dragon, just smaller than I expected. In my wish though, I said everyone's favorite dragon monster though so I guess that's why everyone has one," he said looking from his dragon, to Tea's, to Yugi's then to Tristan, who had a Spirit Ryu. "Tristan, I didn't know that you were a duelist," he said.

Tristan hit Joey over the head, earning a glare from Red Eyes. "I already told you this Joey, in Duelist Kingdom. I haven't dueled anyone, I'm a collector really," he said and pet his dragon.

Tea looked at her dragon and pet its head. "So, what's their gender?" she asked.

Yugi shrugged. "I guess that we have to ask them in order to find out or find them a name they like to see if they are male or female," he said.

Tristan looked at his dragon. "Well I like the guessing the name idea. That'll work better. Let's see, uh…" he thought.

Joey looked at his dragon. "Niobe?" he asked it. Red Eyes looked up and nuzzled his cheek. "Is that a yes?" Another nuzzle. "Then you are a girl," he said, petting the dragon's head. Niobe made a purring noise and fell off of his shoulder. He laughed and picked up his very relaxed dragon.

Tea picked hers up and looked it straight in the eye. "Um…oh goodness, who knew that this was so hard. Uh…" she looked around the room.

Tristan looked at his dragon after much thinking. "Karyu!" The dragon in his hand lightly bit his thumb and made a purring noise. "I'll take that as a yes, huh boy?" Karyu made the noise again.

Tea looked at the Spirit Ryu then back at Tristan. "Doesn't that mean Spirit Dragon?"

Tristan nodded. "Yup but I like it and so does he so that's not a problem, is it?"

Tea shook her head. "No Tristan, it's not. Let's see, I want to call you Wyrda? Is that okay?" The Petite Dragon on her shoulder chirped and nodded.

Joey looked at his friend. "What's that mean?"

Tea looked happily at her friends and smiled. "It means 'fate' besides, I think that it's a pretty name," she said with a giggle.

Yugi looked at his dragon and watched as it flew around the room. "Well, this is all new. Neo!" he said suddenly, scaring his friends and their dragons. "I can call you Neo," he said catching his dragon as it came flying towards him. The dragon muzzled itself in Yugi's hands as Yugi spoke. "I remember watching a movie and the main character's name was Neo so why not name my Curse of Dragon Neo?"

Joey held up his hand. "You're not hearing any complaints out of me Yug," he said as he pet Niobe. "Oh jeez, how are we going to take care of these during school?" he asked quickly.

Tea looked up in remembering the school rules. "We can't have pets in school so I think that we have to keep them at home," she said as she pet her dragon.

Tristan stood up and stretched. "I don't know about you guys but I've got to get home. Besides, I have to get my family's Christmas presents. See you guys later," he said and he and his dragon Karyu went out.

Tea played with her dragon's wings before her cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh yeah, I'm so sorry. I forgot. I'll be there in ten minutes," she said as Yugi watched Wyrda fly around her head. "Hey guys, I'm sorry but I have to get to work. I forgot that my shift had changed. I'll catch you two later," she said and waved bye.

Joey and Yugi sat around talking for an hour while their dragons mock fought and wrestled. Yugi's grandfather came upstairs after a while and told Joey that he and Yugi were going out. "If you want Joey, you can come with us. We're going to the mall," Yugi invited.

Joey shook his head. "Nah, besides, I have to go get my sister and mother their presents. I'll call you later," he told his best friend and Niobe climbed onto his shoulder. He slipped his hoodie back on and Niobe nestled herself in between the warm fabric and his neck, breathing smoke rings in pure happiness. Exchanging the slippers for shoes, he walked out of the door and crunched through the snow.

Little kids pressed their faces to glasses of the toyshops, card shops and pet stores as they windowed shop for Christmas. Joey grinned before bumping into a certain raven-haired kid. "Sorry, I was watching where I was going," the kid apologized.

"It's fine Mokuba. So, I got one question, where's your dragon?" he asked the preteen Kaiba. Mokuba grinned and showed his Seiryu.

"This is Kiba. He's Seto's but he's always been my favorite dragon. Knowing you, you have Red Eyes Black Dragon, right?" he asked as Kiba flew into his hair.

Niobe popped her head out of Joey's pocket and chirped. "Yeah, this is Niobe. Niobe this is Mokuba and his dragon Kiba. Where's your brother?" he asked Mokuba.

Mokuba pointed to the tallest building in Domino City. "He's at work again but this time he's brought someone new, he's Blue Eyes White Dragon. He woke up this morning and went into my room asking if I did this. Do you know how it happened?" the preteen asked.

Joey grinned and started to walk down the street. "Yeah, I did it. I made a wish and it came true but I wanted everyone's favorite dragon monster to come to life. I guess that it was as Tea says, a Christmas miracle," he said proudly. Niobe nuzzled his neck, tickling the back of his neck at the same time.

Mokuba grinned as Kiba flew from his hair to in front of him and did a flip in the air. Niobe snorted and climbed out of the warm hoodie and started doing aerial maneuvers, trying to prove to Kiba that she was better. "She's gets as jealous as you do, right?" he asked with a giggle. Niobe seemed to have gotten Kiba ticked off and the two of them went nuts trying to out do each other.

Joey grit his teeth and remembered that it was the older Kaiba he was suppose to hate, not Mokuba. "Yeah, I guess that's true but she's still cool to me," he said and caught his tiny dragon. "Calm down Niobe, I don't want you sick. Where you heading Mokuba?"

"I'm going home. It's boring home so I came here and hopefully I'll find something to do at my house until Seto gets home," Mokuba said as Kiba landed on his head. "I'll see you around Joey. Merry Christmas!" he shouted as he ran off towards Kaiba mansion.

"Same to you too!" Joey cried back and walked in the direction of a corner store.

A/N: Well, there's chapter three. Three chapters in one night. I'm working hard this season. Well, please review and I'll get more in by the morning. See ya!


	4. Party Invitation

Chapter Four: Party Invitation

A/N: O.o I have over a hundred and fifty hits in one night? Jeez. So I guess that this is good. Okay, I'll continue but remember, my goal is to finish it by Christmas. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, wait what am I saying, of course you will!

Joey crunched through the snow as he bought his mother a Christmas present. She was easy to buy for. All she really liked were scented candles and he knew her favorite, sugar cookie. Now came the hard part, what to get his little sister. She just now got into dueling but wasn't very good so far. He couldn't get her a rulebook, that would hurt her feelings. How about a new card? She might like that.

"Mutt," he heard and froze, knowing exactly who had called him mutt. Seto Kaiba walked up wearing a black trench coat, dark blue sweater and black pants. "Hold it."

Joey stiffly turned his head and saw the one thing he didn't need to see, the teenaged CEO. "What do you want Kaiba?" he asked, moving away from Seto.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "My brother told me that you did this," he said and a Blue Eyes White Dragon came out of the trench coat's pocket. "Did you?"

Joey looked at the Blue Eyes then back at Seto. "So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" he said, setting his present down and getting into a fighting stance.

"How?" Joey blinked. "How did you do it?"

Joey looked disbelieving at the CEO and laughed. "It's not a machine you snot nosed brat. That dragon is as real as your little brother, though I can't say the same for you. I made a wish, happy?"

Seto picked up with dragon and looked at it. "I know that but a wish? Now you're pulling my leg. A wish can't bring dragons to life," he said as the dragon climbed around to his neck. "It's not possible."

"Jeez, you don't get into the Christmas holiday do you?" Seto didn't answer. "Fine, I made a wish and I believe that it was the Christmas spirit that made it come true, just not as big I had expected," Joey said, petting his dragon inside his hoodie. "See?" He pulled out a very relaxed Red Eyes Black Dragon and showed it to Seto.

Seto looked at the dragon and then back at Joey. "Right," and turned to leave.

Joey's face dropped. "You know Kaiba, you need to loosen up and enjoy the Christmas holiday around you. Anyways, Merry Christmas!" he said and picked up the candle he bought.

Seto stopped for a moment and turned his head slightly. "If you expect me to say 'Bah, humbug' then you really are dumb."

Joey grinned. "I was expecting that but I guess that I was wrong. Later Kaiba!"

"Merry Christmas to you too mutt." Both duelists walked in the opposite direction of each other as they headed for their destination.

Joey just couldn't understand why his wish came true; it had to be the spirit of Christmas, no doubt about that. He went into a shop hoping to find Serenity a present. She did like to read and take pictures of the things around her so he could get here a new album for her. Niobe came out of his pocket and climbed onto his shoulder as he walked through a bookstore. He went past the comics, past the fiction, non-fiction and straight to the journals, sketch books and albums.

"Which one should I get her, girl?" he asked his dragon as he held up two very pretty albums, one was dressed in a deep red velvet and had a space for her to put her name on the cover and the other had a pressed flower in the middle of the cover. "I can't decide," he said.

"Then get both," a voice said behind him. Turning around, he saw Rebecca Hawkins, a child prodigy, wearing a very seasonal dress. Around her neck was her Luster Dragon 2. The green emerald dragon looked up at Joey and yawned, showing a row of very sharp looking teeth. "If it was for a girl, I would say to get both," she said, adjusting her glasses.

Joey grinned at her then tucked the albums under his arm. "Thanks Becca. What are you doing here though, shouldn't you be at your grandfather's?" he asked looking around the store. Professor Hawkins wasn't in sight. They walked to the counter together as he was still trying to find her grandfather.

Becca giggled. "No, I came here on my own. Ever since I got my dragon, I've been trying to find so research on them, so I bought loads of dragon books!" she said as she put a heavy stack on the counter.

Joey's jaw dropped. "That's a lot of books. You sure you can read that all?" he said as he set his merchandise on the counter as well.

Rebecca adjusted her glasses again. "Well of course I am. I am in college so I can read all of these with no problem, though that's not the point. The point is the fact that we all got dragons. I don't care how they came about, all I care is that I have mine without any problem," she said petting her dragon's head lovingly. "Are those for Mai or your sister?" she asked slyly.

Joey's snapped his head in her direction. "These are for my sister. Mai is out of town somewhere and I don't know when she'll be back," he said and paid for his sister's albums. As the albums were being put in a bag, Niobe yawned in Joey's ear before her stomach grumbled. "I guess your hungry huh? Me too. Lunch?" The dragon made a chirping noise before tucking her head under Joey's chin.

"Like duelist, like dragon," Rebecca said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Anyways, Duke's throwing this Christmas party and he wanted me to tell you and the others about it. Are you coming?"

Joey nodded. "Duke's okay in my book and if he's throwing a party then I'm going!" he said happily. He picked up his books and he and Rebecca walked out of the bookstore.

Rebecca grinned. "Good but he's also invited Kaiba over as well," she said and braced herself for his yelling.

"Say what? He invited Kaiba?" Joey exclaimed, jumping a foot away from the blonde girl. "You're kidding, right?" Rebecca shook her head. "That snot nosed brat is going to Duke's party? Fine, I'll still go but only because it's Duke's party and it's Christmas time."

Rebecca laughed. "Okay, well I have to tell the others and hopefully they'll come as well. See you there, Joey," she said and pecked his cheek. "You were standing under mistletoe. See you!" Rebecca ran off and waved goodbye.

"See you later, Becca!"

A/N: Okay, I hope that you all like this chapter and next chapter is Duke's party. You know the deal, hit the review button to review. Thanks.


	5. Day Before the Party

Chapter Five: Day Before the Party

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: WHOA! I have over four hundred hits! In two days! Thanks all! No, this is not a RebeccaXJoey, she's like eight years old and he's 16. She only kissed him because he was under the mistletoe. Oh no, I only have four days left! –panics- I'm going to be posting the chapters left and right. Okay, on with the fic.

Joey's feet crunched in the snow as he walked home. The snow fell onto his hoodie and presents as he walked home. Niobe stuck her tongue out to tickle the back of Joey's neck and caught a snowflake. She chirped in surprise as she hid her face. Joey laughed. "Yeah, snow is cold," he said and petted her head. He felt the dragon shudder and sigh as if it felt she relaxed. He laughed and felt a warm breath under his ear. "Hey, stop that. It tickles," he said with a laugh.

Niobe chirped before turning her head and hissing at a rival dragon. The dragon hissed back and puffed out its chest to make itself look big. Niobe hissed and breathed smoke in its direction and shot a tiny flame out of her mouth. The dragon glared and flew off. "You bully," Joey said after the dragon. He continued to walk his way to his home and turned a corner, only to run into a tall blonde female. Her dragon pushed its head out of her hair and hissed a complaint.

The woman brushed the snow out of her hair and looked up to see who ran into her. "Watch where you're go…ing. Joey?" she said, her violet eyes widening.

Joey nodded. "How've you been Mai?" he asked as his dragon was trying to climb back in her spot. Niobe fell off of Joey's shoulder and she was livid. That was her spot and she had to move because some human ran into her human.

Mai Valentine smiled and wrapped her arms around Joey's neck, scaring both of the dragons and surprising Joey. Niobe snorted her complaint as she landed on Joey's snow covered head. "Oh Joey, it's been a long time since we've seen each other last. I'm doing great, have a new shopping buddy but I'm fine. And you?" she said releasing him.

Joey looked at Mai's dragon and saw that it was the only dragon she had in her deck, Harpie's Pet Dragon. "Never felt better," he said as he felt Niobe climb into her spot. "Oh, Mai this is Niobe. Niobe, this is Mai Valentine and…"

"Crystal," Mai said and the Harpie Dragon rattled its chain. "See? I had to name her and the best names where either Diamond or Crystal and then I realized that with how many people name their dogs Diamond, I wanted to name her something else so this is Crystal. I even bought her a tiny crystal for her chain. Isn't it cute?" she asked and Crystal beamed with pride.

Joey nodded. "Hey, did you hear about Duke's party?" he asked her with a grin.

Mai nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely going but first I want to go shopping with Tea. Do you know where she is?" the blonde duelist asked her friend. Joey had told her where she could find their friend. After waving goodbye, the two blondes had separated.

Joey continues his way home and listened to his dragon snore peacefully. It's been a long day for this little dragon and it was going to get longer. Poor Niobe, she was worn out. Her tiny little body couldn't keep up with all the bustle he had put her through. He figured why not let her sleep. After all, he wasn't going to be doing anything tonight except wrap his sister's and mother's gifts. After searching his pockets for his keys, he opened up the door and went to the kitchen after switching out his shoes for his torn up bedroom slippers.

He opened up the fridge door and reached in for a coke. He heard Niobe chirp as soon as she saw the milk. "Milk? Can dragons even have milk? Well, if you want it, you can have some," he said pulling out the gallon of milk out and set it on the counter. He checked the date but just to be sure, he smelled the milk, in case it was bad. He didn't trust the date the store had put on it. Nope, it smelled fresh. He reached into his cabinet and pulled out a bowl for Niobe. He poured a little in it and put the milk back in the fridge. Niobe chirped again and Joey set off for his room.

He opened up his room and set his coke and bowl of milk on the desk. He shut the door after making sure that his father was asleep. Niobe made a cute noise to him and flew to the bowl, drinking the milk. He picked up his coke and drank some. "Guess that you like milk. Niobe, don't drink it to fast or you'll get a stomachache," he warned his dragon.

Joey had finished his coke and laid on his bed, thinking about the day. It wasn't even four in the after noon. Maybe he could go see Duke. Without warning, Niobe landed on his chest and curled up. "Well now that I know what you drink, what do you eat?" Niobe didn't answer. She had closed her ruby eyes and snored softly, every once in a while making a small chirp and move her clawed arm. Joey pet his dragon softly and the chirping stopped. "You are so cute, you know that?" he asked her and scooped her off of his chest and set her on his pillow. He stood up and grabbed his PS2 and turned down the volume so he wouldn't disturb her. He turned his game on and played a racing game.

Niobe perked her head up after he crashed. She sluggishly crawled to his shoulder against his bed and climbed on. Before she even got comfortable on his shoulder, she fell into his lap. Joey laughed and picked up his dragon. "Okay, note to self, milk is sleeping medicine for dragons," he joked as he set Niobe on his bed with her head on his shoulder. She opened one eye and purred before going back to sleep.

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that I didn't include Duke's party in here. That would've seemed rushed. Anyways, hoped that you liked. Please review!


	6. Niobe's Experience with Paper

Chapter Six: Niobe's Experience with Paper

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Jeez, how many more hits am I going to get before I finish this fic? Anyways, on with the fic!

Joey woke up the next morning due to a growling stomach. He stretched and looked forwards realizing that he fell asleep in front of the TV. He looked around for Niobe who was curled up on his pillow again. He looked at his clock and saw that it was early in the morning. He stood up and stretched, popping his back. He walked to the kitchen and made himself some scrambled eggs. As soon as he was done he went to his room where his dragon greeted him with a chirp.

"Hey, I got some eggs. I hope that you don't mind that they're a little burnt," he said with a sorry look. Niobe flew to his shoulder and climbed carefully down to his arm. She grabbed a piece of egg and ate it. She chirped and grabbed more pieces to eat. "HEY! Save some of that for me!" he said trying to move the plate away.

Niobe growled a little and climbed onto the plate, her claws scrapping against the china, making the hair on the back of Joey's neck stand on end. "Okay, you can have it, I'll just make some more. Jeez, I have goose bumps now," he said rubbing his arms and the back of his neck as he tried to make them go down. As he left, he grabbed the empty bowl and made his way into the kitchen, setting it into the sink. Something wasn't right though. Joey looked in his father's room and found him gone, probably out. Now wonder there wasn't any snores.

After making more eggs and cleaning up, he went into the bathroom with a set of clean clothes to take a shower. Niobe was upset that Joey went somewhere she couldn't and moaned sadly in his room. She walked clumsily to his dresser and climbed up it, jabbing her claws in the wood as she climbed and reached the top. One of the draws was open and filled with wrapping paper. Niobe grew curious and looked for a way to get in, only to fall in accidentally. She stood back up and shook her head with a snort. Falling was not her favorite thing to do unless the thing she landed on was soft.

She looked forward and saw the wrapping paper shimmer in the light. It was shiny silver and she crawled towards it. As she did, her reflection in the paper grew big, scaring the poor dragon. She shrieked in fear and tried to hide behind objects, scotch tape, ribbons and bows. All the while, a bow got stuck to her head as she hid. "Niobe? Niobe, where are you?" she heard. It was her human. With a tiny roar, she gave her location. To Joey, the roar sounded like she was either hurt or scared.

He opened up the drawer some more and saw his dragon cowering from the metallic paper. "There you are. Why did you go in there?" he asked as he gently pulled her out of his drawer. Niobe had at that time looked down at the paper and shrieked again, climbing up his bare arm. "Ow. What's the matter with you? Oh, it's the wrapping paper. You saw your reflection and it scared you, huh? I wonder why?" he questioned as she hid behind his wet neck. He wore a t-shirt and it was getting wet from his hair. Niobe nuzzled his neck in hopes that he'll scare off the evil paper.

Joey pulled out the paper and sat on the floor. He reached under his bed and pulled out the presents he bought and a Christmas bag. Niobe slowly moved her head to see what Joey was doing. She watched in awe as he straightened out the paper and flipped it over, putting one of the albums on top of it. She moaned in fear. That was Joey's and that evil paper was going to eat it. Joey rubbed her wing to calm her down and measured how long the paper should be before he could cut it. He stood back up and pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the paper. Niobe growled softly as the evil paper was being cut and didn't shriek out in pain. This was a weird enemy and it still scared her.

He used the tape and wrapped the gift up and flipped it over so he could put a bow and a tag on it. He reached back up and pulled out a gold and silver bow and tag. He wrapped the other gift up and then wrapped the two gifts together with the ribbon. As he wrapped the second ribbon around the gifts, he accidentally cut his finger with the scissors edge. Niobe looked worriedly to her human and growled an apology. Joey pat her bowed head and walked to the bathroom to grab a Band-Aid. "Don't worry, it was my fault anyways. At least I didn't scissor my finger, only cut it," he said as he wrapped the Band-Aid over the wound. It surprised Niobe as the bleeding stopped thanks to that little tan object he put around his wound.

He went back to his room and continued to work on the gifts. Serenity's was finished; all that was needed was the tag to tell whom it was from. After trying to print his name neatly, he set the gift back and put away the wrapping paper. Niobe hid her face from the evil shiny paper and waited until she was sure that the evil paper wasn't going to pop out and attack her or her human. Joey sat back down and felt Niobe crawl down his arm again and sat laid down next to him and watched as he set the sugar cookie candle in the red and green bag. Niobe then looked up at Joey, wondering why he was feeding his things to horrible creatures. He pulled out thin tissue paper and put that in there as well. Niobe was really worried that he was going to be swallowed up as well.

Joey held up the bag and set it with Serenity's gift. "Now all I need is to deliver these to them and we'll set off for the party okay Niobe?" The tiny dragon growled a reply and watched as he pulled out another gift, this one was little and wrapped in gold though. He put that in a bookbag with other gifts and grabbed his hoodie. "Ready to go, girl?" he asked and put on the hoodie. Niobe chirped and climbed up his pant leg and climbed through the hoodie to get in between Joey's neck and the hoodie's fabric. Joey's hair was still damp but she could fix that with smoke rings.

A/N: Poor Niobe, at least Joey saved her from the evil paper. Anyways, please review at the end. Thanks!


	7. Meeting the Family

Chapter Seven: Meeting the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and if I did, then I wouldn't be here. I would be somewhere else, probably buying manga. –shrugs- Anyways, here's the seventh chapter. Enjoy the chapter!

Joey had traveled a long time to get to his mother's place. He had to take the train, which scared Niobe worse than the wrapping paper did. The train had hissed and roared at her and her human and yet Joey wasn't scared of it. He climbed inside of it and sat down. Niobe didn't want to look at the inside of the beast but instead, looked outside and saw the scenery change from gray walls to a pretty field and then change to the city. The beast stopped twice before they got off. Joey petted Niobe's bowed head again to calm her down. He walked down unfamiliar streets to Niobe and rounded a corner. There were houses on this street and that calmed her down a little, knowing that the inside of these houses are warm on the inside. Joey stopped at one and knocked on the heavy wooden door.

The door opened to reveal an older woman, either in her late thirties or early forties. "Joseph? Oh my goodness!" the woman cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck. Niobe had foreseen that coming and had hid inside of his hoodie with only her head poking out of the neckline. "It's good to see you again Joseph. Come on in before you catch a cold," she said welcoming him inside her cozy house.

There were Christmas decorations on the fireplace mantle and on the surfaces of the living room. He looked to his left, to the giant dinning room to see even more Christmas decorations on the big table. The candles that stood in the silver candleholder were a pale gold. The holder itself was wrapped at the base with garlands of holly with the bright red berries sticking out. The plates were out and the finest silverware was next to the fine china.

"You went all out this year mom," he said and carefully took off his hoodie. Joey's mom nodded and screamed as soon as she saw Niobe clinging onto Joey's shirt. "Don't worry, this is Niobe. She won't bite," he said trying to reassure his mother. He put the hoodie down on a chair and set his bookbag down and Niobe flew to it in fear that his mother was going to scream again.

Joey's mom looked at her son and at the dragon that was clinging to her son not to long ago. "Are you sure Joey? That thing looks vicious," she said worriedly.

Someone came running down the stairs. "Mom, why did you yell?" a female's voice asked. "Joey? Joey!" a female said. She was shorter than Joey and his mother but she was real pretty. Her long red hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing a Christmas dress with a ribbon around her neck and ornaments earrings. "I've missed you Joey," she said as she hugged her older brother and buried her head in his shirt.

Joey pet the crying girl's head and hugged her back. "Hey Seren, I missed you too," he said and pull her off of him. "Now let me take a look at you so I can tell how many boys I can beat up for looking at my baby sister," he joked and backed up. "Serenity, you look like an angel," he complimented as Serenity blushed. "When did you get your ears pierced though?" he asked.

Serenity smiled and wiped away her tears. "A while ago, after Battle City," she said and looked at her brother. A tiny growl of envy was heard and Serenity looked at the source of where it came from. "A Red Eyes Black Dragon? Oh, it's so cute," she said and went to the tiny dragon. Picking Niobe up, Serenity pet under her chin and stroked her wings. "Is it a boy or a girl Joey?" she asked her brother, not turning her attention away from the cute dragon in her arms.

"Niobe is a girl and I think you two just became friends," Joey answered. His mother smiled at the young teen girl and the dragon. "Hey Ren, you got a dragon too?" Joey asked.

Serenity nodded and raced up stairs and came down two seconds later with a tiny diamond dragon known as Hyozanryu. "This is Glitter," Serenity said as the tiny dragon sat comfortably in Serenity's arms. Niobe had climbed on Serenity's head and sat there looking very pleased with herself.

Joey laughed at his dragon and pet the tiny diamond dragon. "Is all of this real?" he asked as he pet one of the diamond wings. Serenity nodded and held her dragons tighter. "You and Becca had better keep and eye on your dragons then. Hers is the Luster Dragon 2, you know, the emerald one. Watch it carefully," Joey warned, not wanting the tiny dragon to be stolen from his sweet sister.

Joey's mother smiled at the Niobe as she flew from Serenity's head, not messing it up, to Joey's shoulder. "May I hold her?" she asked, holding her hand out to let the dragon climb on. Joey smiled and Niobe slowly climbed to the woman's arm, trying really hard not to hurt the friendly woman. With a smile, Joey's mom pet the dragon lovingly and hugged her. I want you to keep my son safe," she told the dragon. Niobe chirped her answer, earning another pet from the older woman.

"Mom, I got you and Serenity your gifts. I hope that you like them," he said, holding his bookbag. They all went inside the living room and sat down on the soft couch. Joey opened up his bookbag and handed Serenity her gift and his mother her bag. "You can open them now if you like," Joey said, bracing himself for Serenity's screams and hug. In a flash, Serenity opened up her gift and hugged her brother while screaming her thanks. She raced upstairs and brought out her camera. "Thank you so much Joey!" she said again and hugged him again.

Joey's mother pulled out the candle and hugged her son. "Thank you Joey. I love it," she said and set it on the coffee table. She took off the lid and searched the living room for her box of matches.

Joey looked at his dragon and then at the candlewick. "I got it mom. Niobe, could you light the wick please," he asked his dragon. Niobe made a purring noise and shot a flame to the wick. The candle lit and within three seconds, the smell of sugar cookie went through the air. "Thank you girl," Joey smiled and rubbed Niobe's wings. "I hate to break it short but I have to get going. I promised a friend that I would go to their party tonight."

Serenity stood up. "Wait a second Joey. I want to take a picture of us," she said and turned the timer on her camera. Joey hugged his sister and mother's shoulders as he stood in the middle of the group, the dragons on their humans' heads and waited. They all smiled, well the family did the dragons looked cute, and the flash rang out. Niobe shook her head trying to clear the spots away. "We'll miss you Joey," Serenity said and hugged her brother again.

Joey's mom hugged him too. "Thanks for coming over and for the gifts," she said and saw her son out the door. "Come over again and tell your friends I said Merry Christmas."

"I will mom." Joey slipped his hoodie back on and Niobe climed to her spot. "Merry Christmas you two," he said and walked outside.

"Merry Christmas!" the two ladies said and with that Joey walked back to the train station and went home.

A/N: Okay, next chapter will be up shortly so look out for it. Please review. Thanks.


	8. Dragon's Day

Chapter Eight: Dragon's Day

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I loved them very much. Okay. Please enjoy this chapter and review at the end. Thanks!

Niobe closed her ruby eyes as the train stopped for the third time. They had reached their spot in Domino City and it was time for them to go to Duke's party. Joey walked out of the train station and down the main street, all the while letting Niobe nuzzle his neck. "Just a little ways more and we'll be at Duke's place. It's huge so we'll be able to move around a lot and not have to worry about being cramped," he said as his dragon chirped a response.

As he reached his destination, a snowball flew in his direction and hit his shoulder. A voice laughed and Joey looked to see who threw it. "Sorry Joey, I couldn't resist," Yugi said as he laughed. The King of Games and his dragon Neo ran away from Joey as he ran after them throwing snowballs back.

Joey laughed and picked up snow, balling them up and throwing them at the short duelist. "I'm going to get you back for that Yugi, just you wait!" he cried out. Niobe chirped and watched as her human threw the cold snow. A snowball finally hit Yugi in the back and he went down. "Bulls eye!"

Yugi got up and brushed the snow off of him and turned around. "You finished Joey?" he asked closing his violet eyes with a smile.

Joey caught up with his best friend and laughed. "Yeah. So how's Neo? He looks like he just ate a bunch off sugar cookies," he said and watched the extremely hyper dragon fly around them. Niobe grew dizzy as her friend flew around her.

Yugi laughed and caught his hyper dragon in his hand. "You couldn't be any more right. Neo and I were in the kitchen. I was making my lunch and I got a sugar cookie. Well I gave one to Neo as well and he liked them so much that he continued to eat them until grandpa came in and put the cookies up. Every since then, he's been flying around in circles trying to do whatever he possibly can. I want to know how to calm him down though," Yugi said as the hyper dragon flew out of his hand and made a growling noise in Niobe's direction.

Niobe glared and flew after the Curse of Dragon. Joey laughed and watched as his dragon tried to tackle Neo in the air. "Milk helps. It calms them down and makes them sluggish. Just don't give it to him until your ready for him to sleep," Joey said as Niobe gave up and went back to her perch on Joey's shoulder.

Yugi looked at his dragon as it landed on his shoulder too. The limbless dragon made a noise that sounded like a chirp and growl mixed. "Milk? I hope that we have some at home," he said and pet Neo's head.

Carolers were singing at store doors and by passers dropped money in a can outside the caroling group. Dragons owned by some of the carolers were curled around the humans' necks. Everywhere, duelists had a dragon and it didn't matter what the person was dueling, the dragon was there. Kids played in the snowy playground and threw snowballs around while their dragons chirped locations and played peek-a-boo with each other by peeking their heads out of the snow and chirping before dunking back in the snow.

A snowball had hit Joey in the back off his head and he turned around to see who threw it. The Kaiba brothers were right behind he and Yugi. Mokuba was laughing and Seto had an evil smirk on his face. "Sorry Joey. You were an easy target," Mokuba laughed.

Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon flew off of his shoulder and flew to Niobe, roaring the whole time. Niobe glared and flew after it. The Blue Eyes flew around the playground and kids cheered in the show they were getting. "Seems like you aren't the only one who is easily angered, right mutt?" Seto said as his dragon teased Niobe.

"Watch it Kaiba! You had better be lucky that it's Christmas time," Joey said raising a clenched fist in the teenaged CEO's direction.

"Or you'll what? Duel and lose to me? Oh I'm really scared," Seto smirked. "Draco." The Blue Eyes' head perked in Seto's direction and flew to his human. "Keep walking mutt, I don't want people to think that we know each other." Draco wrapped himself around Seto's neck.

Yugi looked at Seto and then at Mokuba. "You escorting him to the party, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

Seto looked down to the King of Games. "That and I've been invited," he said curtly and walked past them.

Mokuba grinned and walked by Yugi and Joey. "Don't worry about him. Really sorry for the snowball, Joey but you were an easy target," he said and watched the Red Eyes Black Dragon fly to her human and snorted in anger. "Sorry about Draco, Niobe."

Niobe snorted again and hid her face as Joey pet her. "Whatever. So other than Kaiba being a jerk again, what else is new?" he asked the young Kaiba.

"Kiba's been ripping my clothes to shreds. I don't understand why he doesn't like them," Mokuba said. "Other than that, I found out that he likes my games. I was playing a racing game on my X-Box and I was going really fast so that everything was a blur and he was sitting in front of my TV and every time I crash, he would jump up and chirp. He likes speed and crashes." Kiba looked up as soon as Mokuba said crash and looked around. There wasn't a loud crashing noise or smoke and fire so why did his human say crash?

Joey laughed. "Yeah, Niobe found my wrapping supplies and found out that she doesn't like metallic paper. She shrieked as soon as she saw it. She's got the bow on her head when she fell in a bag of them," he said pointing to the white bow on Niobe's head.

Yugi laughed and pet Niobe. "Poor girl, did you fall in his supplies?" he asked softly to the dragon. Niobe made a purring noise and moved with his hand as he pet her head and neck.

Kiba climbed from Mokuba's shoulder to Joey's bookbag and up his hoodie. He chirped at Niobe who opened a ruby red eye and chirped back. The two seemed to be talk until Neo flew around and chirped to the as well. The two looked at Neo and flew after him.

Joey laughed. "Oh yeah, Serenity's got a dragon too. It's a Hyozanryu named Glitter. I told her to keep an eye on it," he said as he stretched.

Yugi looked up in though as he remembered the card. "That's a dragon made of pure diamond. You're right Joey, a thief would want that dragon. She had better keep Glitter safe then," he said.

Mokuba looked from Yugi to his dragon. Kiba had managed to land in the snow and was shivering from the cold. "Oh Kiba. You okay?" he asked as he gingerly picked up the dragon. Kiba chirped and shook violently to shake the snow off of him. "Hope you don't get sick," he said and put Kiba into his coat's pocket. The pink dragon chirped again and buried himself into his human's pocket.

A/N: Okay, guaranteed, the next chapter is Duke's party. I had a reviewer that wanted me to tell of what the dragons did all day so there you have it. Anyways, please review. Thanks.


	9. Duke's Party

Chapter Nine: Duke's Party

A/N: I'm sorry if the last chapter stunk. I was kind of rushing it. I apologize for that. Okay, on with the fic!

Finally, the three of them had reached Duke's house and went inside to warm up. The game inventor had greeted them at the door with a smile, his bright green eyes laughing. "Hey guys. Come on in," he said happily and his Dragon Dwelling in the Cave curled lazily around his neck. The dragon looked tired but it still looked at them and rumbled its hello. Duke saw his guests' faces and then he looked at the dragon on his shoulder. "Don't mind Rocks, he's always tired. I guess that it was the way Pegasus drew him," he said and shut the door behind them, so not to let any of the cold in.

Niobe caught a familiar scent and hissed. The Blue Eyes White Dragon was here and is still here. Oh this made her upset. That Blue Eyes' taunting went on long enough. She flew off of her human's shoulder to go and look for the Blue Eyes but she knew that he was still stronger than her no matter what she did. She flew to another familiar scent then, the girl her human called Tea. Her dragon was nice and the girl was as well.

Joey watched as Niobe flew off in the direction of the other guests. He smiled as she went to Tea. At least she's not going after Draco, he was happy. "So Duke, who all is here?" he asked and took off his bookbag and hoodie. He carried the bookbag around with him and he set his hoodie down on a chair with the other sweaters, jackets and coats. "Alright, where do I stick these?" he asked holding up the bookbag. He unzipped it and showed Duke what it was.

Duke's face relaxed. At first he though Joey had a bomb or something. "Stick them under the tree, I'll give them to everyone when the party ends," he said pointing to a very large Christmas tree covered with several bows, clear glass ornaments and at the top, an angel sat with her hands around her gold heart.

Joey had carefully stuck the present under the tree and heard a giggle. "How knew that you could arrange things so beautifully?" he heard. With a look upwards, he saw Mai dressed in a beautiful Christmas outfit, a deep red velvet sweater with a deep green pair of pants; on her ears, little reindeer smiled with red noses. She smiled and watched as the tall blonde stood up.

Joey looked in her eyes and stood in awe. "Wow Mai, you look really good," he said and hugged her. A sweet scent filled his senses as he released her.

"As opposed to you, dirty pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I guess that it's better than nothing," she joked. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the couch where the others were, drinking coke and eggnog. Mokuba sat on the floor with the dragons wrestling on the floor, except for Draco. He was curled around Seto's neck watching the others.

The group sitting on the couches was laughing, except Seto who watched his little brother. Tea and Mai were sharing a girl secret while Joey, Yugi and Duke spoke of Duel Monsters. Tristan was talking to Mokuba since the two of them never actually talked. There was a knock on the door and Duke excused himself to go answer it. "Sorry I'm late guys, I had to deal with some wrapping issues," Rebecca said as she came in the room. She set her coat down and went to the tree setting down the very messy gifts. Sitting next to Mokuba, he dragon crawled down her arm and stood next to her human before getting noticed by the others. Niobe crawled out of the pile she was in and walked to the emerald dragon, chirping her hello.

The emerald dragon chirped its reply as Wyrda moved to get close to the newest arrival. The two of them chirped, hissed and growled to each other. Niobe grew bored of talking to her companions and crawled up her human's leg. Finally reaching his knee, she felt Joey pick her up and put her on his shoulder. "I think that I'm going to have to agree with my dragon. It's late and we have to get home," he said standing up.

Duke stood up as well and showed him to the door but not before giving him his gifts under the tree from the others. "Merry Christmas Joey," Duke said. Joey smiled. The others had said their goodbyes, well Kaiba nodded in his direction as Joey put his hoodie on. He stuffed his presents in his bookbag and waved goodbye.

"Happy Holidays guys." He turned to leave but there were snickers in the room. Niobe looked at the humans her human called friends and growled softly, as if asking them why they were snickering. Joey looked up after Duke motioned upwards. "Mistletoe."

Tea and Rebecca were talking with Mai and the two of them had shoved her off of the couch. Mai blushed and rushed to Joey, kissing him for a second before rushing back. Joey blushed as well and walked out of the game inventors house. Sure Duke's party was short but it was fun; music, hanging out with good friends, that's all that was needed for them, not some big elaborate party that everyone had expected.

Joey walked outside in the snow and touched his lips. "A kiss from Mai. That's another wish come true," he said and heard a jealous snort come from Niobe. "Sorry girl. Didn't mean to make you upset. Come on, let's get home and open up these gifts," he said and raced home with a chirp from Niobe.

A/N: Okay, sorry that this chapter is blah but I was trying to think of what would happen. Anyways, please review!


	10. Christmas Day

Chapter Ten: Christmas Day

A/N: Hey all. I'm sorry to say that this is my last chapter for this fic, but don't worry, I have started to write a sequel for this fic, titling it School Dragons. That will be out as soon as I finish the first chapter. Anyways, this is the last chapter of this fic and I'm before my deadline. Oh well, as a parting gift and an early Christmas gift for you all, chibi dragons for everyone. Enjoy the last chapter and look out for School Dragons.

Joey raced home, beating the snow by only a little. The gentle hush came over Domino City again as he walking into his house. Niobe shivered as cold air blew against her and her human. She was beginning to hate this white thing on the ground. It was cold and not only was it cold but it mocked her. Niobe hissed at the ground before Joey closed the door inside his house. Switching his shoes for his bedroom sleepers, he ran quickly to his room and threw his bookbag on his bed. Niobe looked at the thrown bookbag and then at her human. Did that evil thing eat something important to him?

Joey sighed and reached over his head to put his hoodie off. Niobe shrunk down and waited to open her ruby eyes until after Joey was done removing the article of clothing. He tossed it in a pile along with his other clothes before stretching. "What's today?" he mumbled and looked at his alarm clock. He was thankful that it gave the date as well as the time. "Jeez, it's Christmas Eve. We had better get some sleep for tomorrow. Lots of gift opening and other fun things," he said and took of Niobe's bow.

She chirped again and flew off of his shoulder to his nightstand and moved something on it. It was the card she came out of. He took a hold of it and looked at where her picture was. His brown eyes went wide in shock. There was another Red Eyes Black Dragon who took her place. Joey looked at her and set the card back in his deck. "So you're permanent?" he asked and smiled at the use of a big word. Niobe seemed to have understood this and she made a purring and chirping noise mix again.

With a sigh, Joey sat next to his to his bookbag and opened it up. One by one he took out the gifts his friends had given him and set them on the desk. Niobe cowered as one of them was wrapped in a shiny gold paper. She didn't like wrapping paper one bit, especially the metallic kind. She climbed down the bedside table and watched as her human took a set of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

She moaned in sadness and curled up on his pillow, knowing that he'll be back. She looked at his schoolbooks and started to wonder why he had so many. She had never seen him open them up or do anything with them but stack them there after she came into his life. Well, that was a new adventure for her for another time maybe.

Joey walked back to his room dressed for bed and tossed the bookbag on the floor. He crawled into bed and turned off his lamp. Feeling his dragon's warm breath on his neck was soothing him so sleep as he heard a small noise come from her. "Oh, that's right. I'll be right back," he said and got out of his bed again. He came back a second later with a small bowl of milk for Niobe. She watched as he set it on the floor and sat down next to it. She flew over and drank the whole thing before giving her human a nibble on his finger.

With a laugh, boy and dragon had gone to bed. Joey pet his dragon as she slept peacefully. He couldn't wait until tomorrow but right now, he was happy as he was.

…

Niobe turned her head at the bright sun and hissed at it. Joey was still asleep and he had turned over in the night so the sun wasn't blaring in his eyes as it was to Niobe. She stretched a clawed arm and yawned, letting a smoke ring escape her mouth. Joey rolled over and immediately groaned. "The sun, it burns," he said as he grabbed another pillow and tossed it on his head. Niobe shrieked as she was pummeled with the pillow. This was not her morning. He crawled her way towards Joey's ear and made a chirping noise. "Five more minutes…" her human said. Niobe grew upset and chirped louder in his ear. Joey groaned and sat up, taking the pillow with him. Niobe stood up and shook like a dog as Joey looked around the room.

He yawned and Niobe watched as he stood up. He scratched his belly and sat in front on his TV. "What's today?" he mumbled and turned it on. Christmas music rang out throughout the room, scaring boy and dragon. Niobe screeched and Joey jumped from the music and Niobe's screech. He turned off his TV and looked at the panting Red Eyes. "Sorry Niobe, I forgot that it was blaring. Anyways, it's CHRISTMAS!" he yelled and grabbed his presents off of his desk.

Ripping them open one by one, he received a pack of strong cards from Yugi, a dark green sweater from Tea; Tristan gave him a new deck holder for his belt. He opened up a gift that didn't have a tag on who it was from and found a box of dog biscuits. "Kaiba…" he said menacingly and opened Mokuba's gift. Mokuba gave him Burn Out 3 for the PS2. Next came Rebecca's gift. "A book?" he questioned and opened it up. It was a dragon book based on fiction but it was dragons none-the-less. He smiled and flipped through the pages before opening up the other gifts. Duke gave him a new Dungeon Dice set and some new dice. Mai's gift was last and when he opened it up, he grinned. It was a picture of them from Battle City. "Thanks guys," he said and set the presents down.

Niobe watched as he ripped up the paper and joined in by ripping them up further. Oh she was having fun. She was destroying evil paper and she loved it. Joey opened up a package that was left out side of his bedroom door. He and his father quit talking and only saw each other when coming home, if the other wasn't asleep or out. Joey opened up the package and found his gifts from his sister and mother. He tossed the Styrofoam around inside the box and pulled out a smaller bow. Niobe dived inside the peanut filled bow and wrestled and jumped around in it enjoying herself. Joey laughed and pulled out a digital camera Serenity gave to him for his birthday and took five pictures. Niobe didn't care, she was having fun.

He opened up the smaller box and pulled out a bubble wrapped object. He unwrapped the bubble wrap and popped one, startling Niobe but as soon as she saw it, she went to attacking the noise creature, jumping on it to make the bubbles pop. Joey looked at the gift in his hand and saw that it was a porcelain picture frame and inside was the picture from when he gave his sister and mother their gifts. Niobe jumped back in the box and stopped when she found something.

It was another box but this one small and for Niobe. Joey opened it up for her and pulled out a very small collar. And on the collar was a small dragon tag with her name on it. Joey smiled and picked up Niobe. "Here girl, mom and Ren wanted you to have this necklace he said and put it on the happy dragon. Niobe looked at it as Joey put it on her and flew around the room in joy. Boy she was happy and she didn't even know why. She promptly went back into the box where their gifts came in and jumped around inside.

Joey smiled again and stood up sticking the pictures on his shelf. He set his new cards next to his deck, making a mental note to update his deck. He changed into a pair of blue jeans quickly and put on Tea's sweater. It fit him and Niobe chirped in surprise. Green was a good color for him. He picked up Niobe and set her on his shoulder as they went outside to see the snow.

Niobe watched as the snow fell lazily and purred. Joey grinned and pet his dragon's wing. "Merry Christmas Niobe." His dragon chirped her answer and nuzzled his cheek. This was one day she'll never forget.

A/N: There you have it. The last chapter. It's not over yet. I'm writing School Dragons so that will be up soon, so look out for it. Anyways, please review and Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
